


Family Photo

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [18]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carmilla, stop brooding and smile.”</p><p>“I’m not BROODING, cupcake. This is just my face.”</p><p>"Well...stop it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photo

“Carmilla, stop brooding and _smile_ ,”

“I’m not _brooding_ , cupcake. This is just my face,”

“Well…stop it. Smile. Be happy,”

“I _am_ happy,”

“Well, _look_ like it!”

“Stop waving that damned camera in my face and I _will_ ,”

Laura huffed, crossing her arms as she fixed the _brooding_ vampire with her fiercest glare – which, if Carmilla’s disaffected stare was anything to go by, wasn’t really all that formidable – and groaned. “Just _one_ picture, Cam. One! That’s all I’m asking for,”

“You won’t get _that_ if you don’t hurry up,”

The tiny human shook her head. “You know what? _Fine_ ,” she said slamming the laptop closed and climbing into bed, “Forget I said anything and just…god, just sit there and _brood_ ,”

Carmilla sighed and pushed back from the desk, the wheeled chair rolling until she was even with Laura’s head, “Look, Sundance-”

“You got what you wanted,” she said, her voice muffled by her yellow pillow, “Just leave me alone; I’m tired,”

A quiet whoosh – indicated more by a small draft than a sound – some muted rustling, and she was back, “Would you just loo-”

“Not interested,”

“Laura,”

Despite herself, the smaller girl couldn’t resist the use of her name any more than she could ignore the quiet entreaty in the vampires normally disaffected voice, and found herself sitting up, “Carm, I’m not in the mood to OH MY GOD!”

Perhaps the last thing she’d expected to find when she turned around was her vampire girlfriend/roommate, lover of black and leather and black leather, to be sitting there in what had to be the most obnoxious Christmas sweater she’d ever seen. (And, if there was one thing Laura Hollis knew, it was obnoxious Christmas sweaters; she had a drawer full of them).

What happened next, she was not responsible for.

Because, like any sane, rational human being faced with a centuries old vampire in a Holiday sweater would, she burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

“Wh-what are you we-wearing?” she wheezed out in between bouts of laughter. “And, oh my _god_ , where’d you get it? I want, like, _ten_!”

Huffing slightly and looking distinctly awkward in the bulky garment, Carmilla’s eyes were locked firmly on the spot behind her head as she spoke, “I heard Perry talking about that stupid Ugly Sweater Party weeks ago and you said you wanted to go but I’d never agree and I just…I wanted to surprise you,”

“What does this have to do with the picture?” she asked, wiping her eyes as she tried to match the vampires serious tone.

Carmilla sighed. “LaFontaine showed me the site where you make your own Christmas cards too,” she said, “And they agreed to take a bunch of pictures at the party we could use,” she dropped her eyes, “I couldn’t let you make them _now_ ,”

“So you…you sabotaged my attempts at a Christmas card so you could give me a better one?”

“…if I say yes, will you still be upset with me?”

Laura chuckled and stood only to slide onto Carmilla’s lap, “Of course not,” she said, resting their foreheads together, “Stupid vampire,” she continued, lightly smacking her arm, “Why didn’t you just _tell_ me?”

“What part of ‘surprise’ wasn’t clear, cutie?”

She smiled. “Well, since the cats out of the bad and I don’t have to worry about the cards anymore…can I ask you a question?”

Carmilla, suspicious of her girlfriends tone, narrowed her eyes and offered a slow nod.

“Can we take Ugly Christmas Sweater pictures _now_?”

“…no,”

“Aww, come on, Carm!”


End file.
